The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Vehicle systems often use in-vehicle vision systems for capturing images representing field of views rearward, forward and/or to the sides of a subject vehicle. It is known, to utilize infrared (IR) light, e.g., IR components within ambient lighting or active IR light sources) obtained by in-vehicle vision systems without an IR cut-off filter to increase visibility during night time driving, or when ambient light is otherwise low. IR light, while not depicting a true color of an image, provides enhanced image sensitivity. Captured images utilizing IR light are often depicted as a colorless image or an image close to a gray-scale. Thus, cameras obtaining IR light often lose color fidelity due to the additional IR components captured in the final image when the IR cut-off filter is not employed.